


A Slow Dance

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment, caught for two, of peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Dance

The soft song playing in the background summed up the moment of peace. Two near deaths in Viper pilots, one of them the man now humoring him with a slow dance in privacy, had driven Apollo too hard, too close to the martinet that hid beneath his exterior.

Starbuck knew it, had arranged to get all of their entanglements lifted with the cooperation of Sheba and Boomer both. Now, there was only the music, the single glass of shared wine Starbuck had traded dearly for, and them.

It was not a moment to be lost, and the pair knew it, as they let the troubles slip away fully.


End file.
